My Long Lost Lover
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: Read to know the summary


**My Long Lost Lover**

Ulrich Stern is a 24 year-old German male who graduated from high school with all of his old friends, but he has been keeping a big secret from everybody. A couple of days before he graduated college as a major soccer player he broke up with the girl that he had loved since Kadic, Yumi Ishiyama. After that he gave up his soccer career and became a FBI agent, he then ran into Odd when he was in a store and they began to hang out at Ulrich's apartment just to catch up. Odd explained to Ulrich how Jeremie and Aelita lost contact with him after he graduated college, he then told Ulrich that he drew art for money. After a couple of months of hanging out, Odd could see that Ulrich was lonely because he kept rejecting all the girls that tried to talk to him.

** Chapter 1: Club Life Normal 'POV' **

Ulrich was sitting at home with a bottle of wine and he was petting his dog on his head, Razor was Ulrich's canine who helped him on missions and crimes. While he was sitting there he heard a knock at his apartment door and he got up to go answer it, and when he did he saw none other than Odd and he was dressed nicely. "What's the occasion Odd? Why are you dressed like your going to get laid?" Ulrich said letting him in.

"I am going to get laid tonight, and so are you," Odd said fixing his collar which was popped up and his pants were sagging a little.

"I thought we talked about this Odd, I don't want to lose my virginity to some tramp. It just wouldn't be pleasurable because I want my first time to be passionate, like it could have been years ago on that dreadful night," Ulrich said sadly.

"You have got to forget about that and move on, now come on because we're going to party to cheer you up," Odd said dragging me outside, I then locked the door and got in my car while he got in his.

**(At the Bar) **

When they had arrived at the club, Ulrich could see that Odd had a big smile on his face while Ulrich had a bad feeling look. When they walked into the club all they could see were sexy waitresses and strippers on the stage, Odd and Ulrich then stopped by the bar.

"Good evening, what can I do for you?" The bartender asked.

"Come on Frank, you know me," Odd said putting some money onto the table.

"Oh Mr. Della Robbia I didn't know you would be out tonight," the bartender said with a smile.

"Yeah, my friend here has been moping around his apartment crying about how he lost his girlfriend all just because he didn't want to have sex with her. So I brought him out here to have a good time, anyway can I get a Budwiser please and leave the bottle," Odd said sitting on the stool.

"Make that two please, and also leave the bottle," Ulrich said leaning his back against the counter as he scanned the room.

"Right away," the bartender said leaving.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, that right there was just a warm up as we get ready for our big show tonight. Since this is New Year's, we are going to give you one hell of a show. Could all of you single girls and boys out there give a big round of applause to our best dancers yet, The Eroticons!," The announcer said getting off the stage.

"Oh boy they are actually showing them tonight? I am definently going to get some pussy tonight," Odd said excitedly.

"Right, who are these Eroticons anyway?" Ulrich asked drinking some of his beer.

"Only the hottest girls in all of France, it is said that if you pay them the right amount of money then you can go to the rooms in the back and have fun with them. How cool is that?" Odd answered.

"That's just disgusting," Ulrich said back.

"How?" Odd asked curiously.

"Okay, reason number one; those girls could have all types of diseases and reason number two; those beds back there probably aren't even clean. So maybe you should just try to find someone who doesn't throw themselves onto guys for money, which is basically prostitution," Ulrich explained.

"What are you going to do tough guy? Arrest them?" Odd asked drowning his second beer.

"I'm off duty, I'll let it slide for tonight," Ulrich said drowning his second beer.

"Well how thoughtful of you," Odd said sarcastically. Soon the show was starting and the lights had gone out, but there was individual lights coming on over five diffrent poles. Each pole had one girl on it with a skimpy outfit on, Ulrich looked over at Odd and noticed that he was staring at the dark-skinned girl on the end. Then it hit Ulrich like a ton of bricks, but he just decided to save it after the show so Odd can enjoy himself. After watching the girls for about two hours Odd paid the bartender some more money and he led them to a back room, when they got there they could see about three diffrent poles and there was beers in a cooler.

"What are we doing back here?" Ulrich asked sitting on the soft couch.

"Welcome to the VIP section my friend, this is where the magic happens," Odd said hitting a button.

"Hey Odd, I want to talk to you about something," Ulrich said taking off his top shirt to reveal and undershirt since it was really hot, when he took his shirt off you could tell that he worked out because you couldn't see any fat on him from head to toe.

"Shoot," Odd said taking off his pants to reveal some basketball shorts.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at that dark-skinned on the end earlier, and the funny thing is that you never told me what happened between Sam and you," Ulrich said with a smile.

"Uh that's a funny thing, see this is what happened. About 6 months ago we were scheduled to be engaged but a horrible accident happened, I was hit by a truck and it snapped both my legs so I was in a wheelchair for 8 weeks. After I was healed and moving, Sam tried to have sex with me but I just couldn't due to me losing feeling down there. Now it's been about 2 months since then and I finally got feeling back, so I've going over to Sam's house every night and having sex with her. There you happy?" Odd asked.

"I didn't mean to say anything bad to you, I just found it funny that you would keep this from me," Ulrich said laughing.

"Yeah yeah laugh all you want, but I have a surprise for you," Odd said going into a room that probably led backstage. When he came back he had a smile on his face as he sat down next to Ulrich, he then watched as the room got dark and the three poles that were just standing there had one girl dancing on each pole.

"Aren't these the girl that were on stage?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Yep, Sam is one of the Eroticons and she isn't the only person we know in it as well," Odd said laughing.

"Who else is there?" Ulrich asked examining the other two girls.

"Think about it dude, who is the only girl we know with pink hair? You know we always called her Princess in school?" Odd asked seeing how confused Ulrich was. Then it hit ULrich, he got up from his seat and stripped down to nothing but his boxers.

"Dude! What are you doing put your pants back on at least," Odd said covering his eyes.

"I can't stop Odd," ULrich said opening the backstage door and walking up to the stage where the three girls were. Sam tried to stop him but he was too strong and he pushed her out the way, he then stopped in front of the pinkette and moved her out the way. His main goal was not the other two girls, but the Japanese one who was backed up against the wall. She tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg and he put it on his hip and came close to her ear, he breathed on it and heard a moan come from the beauty below him. Odd then came on stage and grabbed Ulrich who just froze like a statue, Odd let Ulrich go then Ulrich just fell to the floor. When he had finally woke up he noticed that he was in a much smaller room with a glass box in front of him, he then noticed that there was one pole in the center and he was sitting on a really comfy couch.

"Where the hell am I and what happened?" He asked himself. He then heard music being played from in the box and the room went dark again, then a door opened and the same Japanese girl came out and grabbed the pole. The outfit she was wearing consisted of a see through top and see through skirt, and underneath that Ulrich could see that she had a two piece bikini on. As she started to move her hips to the music, Ulrich was still trying to figure out what happened and why he was in a dark room with this girl that he had knew for so long.

"I want to talk to you a minute Ulrich, what are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"Odd wanted to get me out the house, I just wish I could've stayed home because being in this room with you is bringing back to many memories," Ulrich answered.

"Oh come on Ulrich, I saw the look in your eye when you came up to me earlier. You were happy and excited to see me, and in doing so you thought I would come back to you," she said back.

"I really do miss you Yumi (ohhh, well that escalated quickly), and I know it was my fault that we broke up. I wanted to do it but I chickened out, I'm 24 years old and I'm still alone. I'm a pathetic waste of space, my life is just horrible," Ulrich said trying not to cry. He then saw Yumi come out the door in the back and open the door leading to the room, when she got in she closed the door and locked it.

"You're not a pathetic waste of space, it was partly my fault as well for trying to push you into doing something that didn't feel right to you," Yumi said kneeling down next to him.

"Please don't tell Odd this, but I have something to show you. These are what you could call "battle scars"," Ulrich said lifting up his sleeves and revealing scars going up and down his arms all the way up to the elbow.

"What happened?" She asked concernedly.

"When we broke up I made a vow that day to never have sex with another girl again unless you were my first, I then got depressed and began to cut myself everyday when I got home I even gave up my soccer career and became a FBI agent. I never told Odd this because he would send me to some type of therapist and it would be a waste of my time and even though the scars on my arms have healed, the scars on my heart will stay forever even after I die. I know this is really sappy so I'm just going to go home and call me if you need anything," Ulrich said giving her his buisness card, then he put his hand on the handle and was about to open it when he felt something grab his arm.

"Don't go, I don't want to see you walk out my life again," Yumi said about to cry.

"You know Yumes, I always had faith that we would be back together but I don't feel like this would work out. I mean you work at a fucking strip club, how many guys have came onto you?" ULrich asked turning around and grabbing her shoulders.

"None because I made the same vow that day to never let anyone take my most precious item, unless it was you. Don't you see Ulrich I am only working here because I thought I would see you and I have found you again, and even though you don't want to get back with me I just want to say that I love you with all my heart," she said letting tears fall.

"Goodbye Yumi, tell Odd I went home will you?" Ulrich said opening the door and leaving. He walked out of the club and got in his car and drove off towards home, but while he was driving he began to cry a little.

**Chapter 2: Forgivnes Ulrich's 'POV' **

After I got home I went into the kitchen and grabbed about 6 bottles of wine out the refrigerator and went to my room where I found Razor laying on my bed. I put the bottles on the bedside cabinet and turned on the TV, Razor just jumped onto the bed and whined as he laid his head in my lap. "I know boy, I totally blew it today. After months of searching I finally found her but I just blew, I mean she was right there. I could of just grabbed her into a hug and kissed her lips ever so passionatly," I said after drowning my third wine bottle, I then could feel myself begin to slur my words and soon I was laying under the covers crying. After about three hours I woke up to Razor barking as there was knocking at the door, I went to the wall and hit a button which unlocked the door. I then went back into my room and laid underneath the covers again and I could hear the door open, then I heard about five diffrent voices in the living room.

"Hey ULrich, are you alright?" Odd asked coming into my room, Razor started growling at Odd and I ordered him to calm down.

"What are you doing here Odd? You don't need to see me this way," I said turning and facing the wall.

"Come on buddy, I have some people here in the living room that wants to see you," Odd said trying to drag me out of bed but Razor growled and tried to bite Odd, I then sat up and smacked Razor on the nose which made him go into the corner of the room.

"Sorry about that Odd, I'm coming," I said getting out of bed and lazily walking into the living room, when I walked in I saw all my friends and they were all smiling.

"Suprise buddy, I got into touch with all of our friends and they said that they have been looking for you," Odd said with a smile.

"That's good, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said going into the bathroom, I then went in the medicine cabinet above the sink and grabbed a fresh razor and held my arm out. I then carved a line across my arm and watched as the blood began to drip into the sink, watching my blood drip from it's wound is always calming (weirdo). I then started to feel light headed and I fell onto the floor hitting my head on the way down. As I was blacking out I could hear a bunch of feet running into my room and trying to open the door, as soon as the door was open I passed out.

**(At The Hospital) **

The next time I woke up, I was in a white room and I was hooked up to all these machines. When I tried to sit up I could feel my head pounding and it was hurting badly, when I looked up I could see a doctor and he was holding a clipboard.

"Let me guess, major hangover right?" The doctor asked.

"Where am I? Who are you and who am I?" I said confused.

"Uh oh, looks like you got a case of amnesia when you hit your head. Maybe your friends can jog your memory, let them in Casandra," the doctor ordered. I looked over at the door and saw five people come in and they looked familiar to me.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" A man with a yellow spike with a purple spot in his hair asked.

"Buddy? I don't know you, in fact I don't know any of you," I said grabbing my head.

"I'm sorry kids, but it seems to me that he got a concussion when he fell and it will have to take a certain something to jog his memory," the doctor explained.

"Or a certain someone," Odd said looking over at Yumi.

"What? Oh no, I am not doing anything to him since he blew me off in the club," Yumi said defiantly.

"Come on Yumi, if you don't do something then he might be stuck like this forever. He was drunk when he was at the club so I wouldn't blame him for what he said, it could have been the alcohol for all we know," Aelita replied.

"Ulrich is my best friend, the only reason he began trying to hurt himself is because of you. When you broke up with him it completely destroyed him on the inside, he even gave up his life long dream of becoming a major soccer star because of it. I don't really know why you would break up with him but I know one thing, if he doesn't get his memories back I won't know what to do," Odd said angrily.

"Fine," Yumi said coming over to the hospital bed and she leaned down and kissed me but it was only for a few seconds. All of a sudden there was a howl and then I jumped clear out of bed and went to the window.

"Oh no, he's coming," I said ripping the IV out of my arm, I then took all the little machine wires off and opened the window and jumped onto the window sill.

"Dude, what are you doing? You need to get back to bed," Odd said trying to get him to come back in.

"I can't, he's coming to get me and I have to get as far away from you all as possible," I said about to jump.

"Who is coming to get you Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"I wish I had time to explain but I can't, I don't know the next time that I'll be able to see you guys but I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything," I said jumping out the four story window and landing on the ground. I then took off all my clothes and ran into the forest, before I was fully in I looked up at the hospital room and saw everybody looking down for me. After that I transformed and ran into a clearing the moon was shining brightly and I let out a howl. After that I was then tackled by something black, it was none other then my father.

**Chapter 3: Telling the Truth Normal 'POV' **

"Thought you could run away from me boy? You thought I wouldn't track you down?" Ulrich's father Stephen asked.

"I didn't think anything," Ulrich said kicking him off of him, they then began to fight and then his whole pack came out of the forest and into the clearing, "What do you want with me Father? Why can't I live a normal life?" Ulrich asked running towards him and tackling him to the ground.

"You my son is the heir to the pack and the reason you can't live a normal life is because you aren't normal," he said kicking Ulrich off. Ulrich was so tired that he couldn't even stand up straight, then he heard what sounded like people yelling, "they're humans! Let's retreat for now, let's go Ulrich," Stephen commanded. Ulrich just stood there and watched as the humans got closer and closer, when he finally saw their flashlights Ulrich began to run but he stopped.

"I can't go with you Father," Ulrich said standing in his spot.

"Why not?" His father asked.

"My friends deserve to know," Ulrich answered.

"I swear to God if you show them what you really are, I will not let them live," Stephen said angrily.

"You will not hurt them, now begone now before they come shoot you," he told his father, he then started to run back deeper into the forest. Then Ulrich hid in a nearby bush as he saw his friends come out with Razor, soon Razor started barking towards his way.

"Ulrich? Are you back there?" Odd asked curiously. Ulrich walked out from the bush and came up to Odd, he then backed away and hid behind the others.

"I thought Ulrich was over there, that's what the scent Razor got off his clothes," Aelita answered. Ulrich went over to where Yumi was holding his clothes and he pulled them out her hand, after that he went back behind some bushes and unphased then he got dressed. After Ulrich walked out the bushes fully dressed he could see all the looks that his friends were giving him and they knew why.

"No fucking way, you're a w-werewolf?" Odd asked shocked.

"Yes, I have been one since I was young. My mother was a human who gave birth to a werewolf child, after I was born she died and my father raised me. But he wants me to become the alpha of his pack but that's not what I want to do," Ulrich explained.

"Is that why you didn't want to do anything with me?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, if a werewolf was to mate with a human and the human gets pregnant then when she gives birth there is a good chance that she will die. My mother was very young when she mated with my father and she didn't know that he was a werewolf until I was born," he explained.

"So why didn't you tell us earlier?" Aelita asked.

"My father told me that if I told anyone about it he will come after you and kill you," Ulrich answered.

"Was that black wolf you were fighting your father?" Odd asked.

"Yeah," he said trying to fix his hair.

"Well I think we should get out this cold and get home for the night," Jeremie said walking back to the cars.

"You guys can go on ahead, I think I'm going to stay out here for a while longer," I said leaving in the other direction.

"Alright bye, you need a ride Yumi?" Aelita asked.

**Yumi' 'POV' **

"No, I'll catch a cab," I answered with a smile, Aelita just waved bye and went to go find Jeremie. I then turned around and followed the path Ulrich took, when I finally caught up to him I could see that he was talking to two other people.

"So Dad finally found you huh?" I heard the guy asked.

"Yeah, and the bad part is that my friends know about us. So I was thinking maybe we can come stay with you guys for a while," Ulrich said.

"You want humans to live with us? You know we can't stand to be around humans Ulrich, that's why we live out in the mountains," I heard a girl say.

"I know Heather but they're my friends and they are really nice. They helped me destroy Xana, so can you at least do me this one favor Jake?" Ulrich asked.

"They fought Xana?" Heather asked.

"Yes, they know everything about him and we destroyed him," Ulrich answered.

"Impossible, Xana can never be destroyed. Franz said so himself," Heather argued back.

"We shut him down before we graduated," Ulrich said back.

"Ha, Xana may not be strong now but he will be and then he will bring his wrath down on you and my family. I cannot let that happen, I say we shouldn't let them come," Heather told Jake.

"Please Jake, I beg you," Ulrich begged. "I don't know if we can hide them Ulrich, Dad'll find them and he'll get us for betrayal," Jake answered.

"Oh come on, I'm your little brother and you have to help me. I never ask you for anything in my life so please," Ulrich said hopefully.

"Fine, they can stay until the heat dies down but after that they must leave. Whoever is back there better come out now before I make you wish you weren't born," Jake said phasing, I nevously walked out from behing the tree and went to stand by Ulrich.

"Easy Jake, this is one of my friends. She will not hurt you or Heather, I promise," Ulrich said stopping Jake from advancing.

"Oh, so this is the girl that broke my brother-in-law's heart? You should have gave up on her years ago," Heather said coming towards me.

"Back away Heather, she is back and I don't want you to scare her away," Ulrich said standing in front of me.

"Scare her away? Oh Ulrich, you know me better than that," Heather said laughing, she came up to Jake and starrted to pet his head.

"So we have a deal Jake?" Ulrich asked. Jake just nodded his head and walked off with Heather phasing right behind him.

"Who were those people?" I asked curiously.

"My brother and my sister-in-law, I just found out that he was my brother before my father married his mother," Ulrich answered.

"You don't have the same mother?" I asked.

"Nope, my father married another woman and she had Jake then he married my mother and she had me. My father wanted him to become the alpha but Jake didn't want to so he ran off and hid from my father, I found him a couple of months ago and I didn't even know it," Ulrich answered sadly.

"You're father never told you that you had a brother?" I asked.

"Nope, he said that my brother was a good for nothing and he didn't want me to have anything to do with him. That is why I despise my father so much, he stopped me from seeing my only brother and he wants me to rule over a whole pack by myself," Ulrich explained walking ahead of me, I started to follow him.

"What were you talking to your brother about?" I asked again.

"You're just full of questions aren't you? Anyway, since my father knows where I am I have asked Jake to let me stay out in the mountain region with him until my father is far away from here," Ulrich answered.

"Well that sounds nice but you know all of us will miss you, including me the most. I just want to say that you are a great friend and I hope you patch things up with your father, now I must be getting back since I am staying with Aelita," I said about to leave.

"Actually I was thinking, maybe you and the others could come out there with me. I mean my father knows that I told you my secret and he'll come after you and kill you, I don't think I can bear with myself to see you get hurt or worse. I am a male and I have already chosen a mate and I just want her to accept me for what I am, I am also really sorry for what happened in college. I love you with all my heart and I want you to stay with me forever, but you must make a choice; choose me and be the happiest woman alive, or leave right now and you will never hear from me again. But whatever you choose I just want you to know that I will still love you no matter what and I'll always be there to help you," Ulrich said with with puppy dog eyes (Awwww, he is so sweet), I couldn't do anything but laugh at how cute he looked.

I finally decided and turned around and did something I haven't done in a while, I reached up and kissed him deeply and it sent my heart hammering into my rib cage. I then felt Ulrich wrap his arms around my waist and smile in the kiss, it felt so good to finally be able to have the man I love back into my life again and I could tell by the way he was holding me was that he missed it too. I then hugged him and felt him rest his head on my shoulder with his ear touching mines, I then felt his shoulders move as I felt water fall onto my back. I thought it was beginning to rain until I felt him grip me tighter pushing me farther into his chest. I then knew right then and there that he was doing something I never saw him do, he was crying. All these years away from me had broke his heart, and holding me to him was the only thing that made him feel complete. I didn't know why but I was feeling myself about to cry too, soon both of us were silently crying then it began to rain. (That's ironic)

**Normal 'POV' **

"What do you think Jake? Is she the right one for him?" Heather asked.

"I really don't know, guess we'll have to find that out when they come to the house tomorrow," Jake answered back.

"They look happy together actually, even if she did break his heart," Heather answered.

"I think all he wanted was to have her back in his life again, and tonight he showed that. I really am proud of how much he has grown mentally and physically," Jake replied.

"How do you think Michael and Xavier will react to humans living with us?" Heather asked.

"You''re brother won't care but I don't know how Michael will react, anyway we should get going and let your brother go home for the night," Jake said getting up and leaving, with Heather following. After talking and walking through the woods for a while Ulrich called a cab and it dropped him and Yumi off at his house for safety reasons (yeah right, we've all heard that before).

**Chapter 4: Meeting **

**(The Next Morning) **

The next morning Ulrich met up with Odd and them and they were all packed up for a few weeks, then they rode with him in his car deep into the mountain region and they found a house surrounded by trees. After everybody unpacked their stuff from Ulrich's car they got their stuff and Ulrich knocked on the door. The door then opened to reveal Heather, she let the people in and sat them in the living room then Jake came in.

"Oh I see you guys made it," Jake said coming into the door of the living room, and he was naked. (He had to take his clothes off when he phased and he didn't know what time the group was going to get there).

"Oh my god Jake! Go put some clothes on, we have company," Heather said embarassed.

"Damnit Heather, this is my house and I decide whether to put clothes on company or not," Jake answered going into the kitchen.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's not use to company," Heather apologized.

"It's fine, boys will be boys," Aelita responded.

"Speaking of boys, here they come now," Heather said. The group looked back to see a man and a boy come in through the door and they were also naked.

"That was really fun Uncle Xavier, we should do it again," said the boy, he looked around 12 years old.

"Yeah," the man said looking up, he then saw the gang sitting on the couch and the floor and he came in and grabbed some boxers off the table.

"Had a nice run Xavier and Michael?" Heather asked curiously.

"It was great, who are these people anyway? Wait, are they human?" Xavier asked.

"Yes they are Xavier, and that is my brother right there," Jake said coming in with a soda.

"Oh so this is the Ulrich Stern you talk so much about, nice to meet you all. I'm Xavier and I'm Heather's brother," Xavier said with a pretty smile.

"What did you and Michael do today?" Jake asked sitting in a chair across from the gang as Heather sat on his lap.

"We chased some deer, spied on some females that were bathing in the water and just rolled around in the meadow. The usual," Xavier answered going upstairs, after a few minutes he came back down in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"You're leaving?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, don't want Casandra getting mad at me. I'll see you guys later," Xavier said leaving.

"Bye," everybody said back.

"Where's the other kid?" Ulrich asked.

"Michael, my only son," Heather answered going into the kitchen.

"How come he didn't say hi to everybody?" Jeremie asked.

"Hm that's a good question, come with me," Heather said taking everybody upstairs. When they got to the top they could hear music blaring from a room and they heard what sounded like a guitar, Heather knocked on the door first but there was no answer. She then turned the door handle and opened the door and everybody could see a kid sitting on the end of his bed playing a guitar and it sounded wonderful.

"What the hell Mom?!" Jake shot up.

"Watch your mouth, anyway it was quite rude to come in and not introduce yourself. What do you have to say for yourself?" Heather asked rolling up a newspaper and waving it.

"I don't care who is here, I don't need anyone else in my life except you, Dad, Uncle Xavier, and Auntie Casandra," Michael asked.

"Listen son, I know time has been rough for you but you have to let go of the past and look to the future," Heather said sitting next to him.

"How? The only girl I ever loved died in my very arms and I am forced to watch new people come into my life while all my old friends walk out of it. Ever since that incident, all of my friends left me behind and I became a social outcast. It won't happen again," Michael said putting on his headphones and he lightly began strumming the guitar (Awww poor kid). Heather got up from the bed and walked out the room and closed the door, she then leaned against it and listened to the song.

"We are going to head back into the living room," Ulrich said walking down the stairs with everyone following, Heather just nodded her head and put her ear to the door.

"I know you can hear me Julia, I miss you so much and now I have new people to worry about. You were the only thing to me that mattered at the time, you and my family. We might not have been able to live together like we had planned, but you will always remain in my heart forever. I love you so very much and I wish I was able to join you, but I need to stay and protect my family. My father doesn't even do a good job of that so I am forced to take the job up on myself. I will come by your grave later and I'll sing this song I wrote for you, then I hope your spirit will be at peace," Michael said crying.

"I had no idea Michael," Heather whispered going downstairs slowly, while she was walking she could feel tears starting to slide down her face.

"Hey Heather, you alright?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"I'm fine Ulrich, I'm going to go for a run just make yourselves at home. I already opened the doors to the rooms that are empty so you could pick one of them and get settled in, and I'll see you guys at dinner later," Heather said leaving. Ulrich then walked into a room and saw Jake sitting at a desk and he was surrounded by maps and books, Ulrich knocked on the door and opened it a little.

"Hey there little brother, come on in," Jake said sitting up a little.

"Thanks," Ulrich said sitting in a chair.

"So what's up?" Jake asked.

"Well, Jake was talking about an incident and Heather seemed pretty sad when she came back down. So I was wondering if you could tell me what happened?" Ulrich answered.

"Well let's just say that Michael is a little like you," Jake answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Ulrich asked confused.

"When Michael was young, he had this crush on a girl but he didn't know how to tell her. He thought that if he told her how he felt then it would ruin their friendship, but she was the first one to tell him and his heart skyrocketed. He protected her like she was his mate, I mean he fought other guys much bigger than him off and he saved her multiple times. But then, Michael went to go see her at her house with her parents and when he went in he found her parents ripped to shreds all over the floor," Jake answered taking a deep breath.

"He then heard whining coming from a closet and when he opened it he saw Julia sitting there with a big gash across her chest, Michael pulled her out and he tried to stop the bleeding but she was losing too much blood. He rushed her out the house and ran non-stop here and brought her to me, when we set her on the table and looked at her she was nearly dead. Then right before I could give her some medicine she died holding Michael's hand, he was just so heartbroken that he ran out of the house. And when we had her funeral, he came but he stayed behind a tree crying his heart out. After that he was never his old self again," Jake explained.

"Damn, did you ever find out who did it?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, it was none other then Dad himself. He sent his men out to take revenge out on me but he could only get to someone weak like Julia, I caught up to him before he fled but I was no match for the ambush he set. I was badly beaten, I had a punctured lung, three broken ribs and a piece of my ear is gone," Jake answered showing Urich his ear and he was right, the top part was completely ripped off.


End file.
